1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter substrate as well as a method of manufacturing the same, and an electro-optic device. The present invention also relates to electronic equipment having an electro-optic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art electro-optic device, such as a liquid crystal device, is of a reflection/semitransmission type, where both a reflection type display utilizing external light and a transmission type display utilizing the illumination light of a backlighting unit or the like are made visible. By way of example, the electro-optic device is constructed on a substrate constituting this electro-optic device, out of a reflection layer, apertures formed in the reflection layer, a light source, such as the backlighting unit disposed under the apertures, etc. With such a construction, the external light having entered into a light entrance surface on the substrate is reflected by the reflection layer to arrive at and exit from the light entrance surface again, while the illumination light emitted from the light source arrives at and exits from the light entrance surface through the interior of the substrate and the aperture. Thus, when the exiting light of the former is utilized, it is permitted to present the reflection type display, and when the exiting light of the latter is utilized, it is permitted to present the transmission type display. Usually, the aperture is preferably provided for every pixel.
In this case, colored layers (constituting a “color filter”) which include layers of three primary colors independent of one another, for example, R (red), G (green) and B (blue), are sometimes formed on each of the reflection layer and the apertures.
Due to the existence of the colored layers, any of the light undergoing the reflection from the reflection layer, etc. or the light emitted from the light source is transmitted through the colored layers before exiting from the light entrance surface. That is, with such a construction, color display become possible in both the reflection type display and the transmission type display.
In case of presenting the color displays on the basis of the principle as stated above, however, when the colored layers are formed in quite the same aspect for an aperture region (that is, a region for use in a transmission type display mode, or a transmission region) and for a reflection layer region (that is, a region for use in a reflection type display mode, or a reflection region) except the aperture region, images of different impressions are displayed between in the reflection type display and the transmission type display. The reason therefor is that the light which is utilized to present the reflection type display traces a path (hereinbelow “reflection path”) along which it enters into the light entrance surface on the substrate, arrives at the reflection layer and retrogresses therefrom to the light entrance surface again, so it proceeds through the colored layers overlying the reflection layer and back, thereby to be “transmitted through the colored layers twice”, whereas the light which is utilized to present the transmission type display traces a path (hereinbelow “transmission path”) along which it is emitted from the light source and arrives at the light entrance surface through the interior of the substrate and the aperture, so it is transmitted through the colored layers overlying the aperture, once. In general, accordingly, the reflection type display affords a “deeper” color display as compared with the transmission type display.
In the related art, in order to cope with such a drawback, colored layers of different color purities have been formed in the aperture region and the reflection layer region except this aperture region. More concretely, regarding the respective colors RGB, colored layers of inferior spectral transmission characteristic are formed for the former region, and colored layers of superior spectral transmission characteristic are formed for the latter region. The degree of the difference between the superior and inferior characteristics can be determined in consideration of the difference between the path lengths of the reflection path and the transmission path. With this contrivance, color image displays giving substantially the same impressions can be presented in the reflection type display and the transmission type display. A related art technique is disclosed in JP-A-11-242226, for example.